


the only one

by gilbertcest



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Mentions of Character Death, nohumanity!Elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertcest/pseuds/gilbertcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she left town, she took only one person with her.<br/>The only one who had never loved her because of the other. The one who had fallen in love with only her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only one

One simple question is what broke them apart.

One question is what made her see clearly for the first time in her short new life.

“Are you with me or against me?”

She wasn't sure if she had expected their answer all along because part of her wasn't surprised about it. They chose the other one.

So she killed her all alone.

After that she had to fear Klaus' wrath. It seemed like one failed attempt at creating a hybrid army wasn't enough for him, he'd wanted to try again.

Maybe this one would have been better than you, he'd said.

Even he preferred the other over her.

When she left town, she took only one person with her.

The only one who had never loved her because of the other. The one who had fallen in love with only her eyes.

They travelled through europe together like they had dreamed when they were young. It had been her idea then.

Only she didn't felt anything. She couldn't. Not yet.

He never complained. Not about the nights she didn't came back to the hotel, or the nights she brought others with her.

Not even about the nights she curled around him and pressed her face against his warm body.

He was to her what the others could never be. For him she was the only one. There was no other for him.

-

Five years passed and he never asked where they were going, she led and he followed. Like he always had.

One night, just as she breathed in his scent, remembering how completely happy she had felt in his arms when she'd been sixteen, he spoke.

“Turn me.”

It was barely a whisper, but she heard him clearly. A part of her knew that if she would feel anything, she would've protested.

The other part of her, the stronger part, knew that he was getting older. He would die and she would be alone.. She couldn't be alone.

She couldn't loose anyone else. Especially not him.

So she did.

He didn't cry when he awoke, he didn't mourn his human life like she did.

She was his life. Where she went, he followed.

They had promised each other to be together forever.

It had been a shallow promise, made by two teenagers in over their heads but now, now they had their forever.

“I love you” He whispered, his lips stained with fresh blood. “I've only ever loved you.”

“I know.” She replied.

And for the first time in five years she wanted to feel again.

So she let herself.


End file.
